Aria Chase
Aria Chase is a character in The Resistance owned by Drei. She was introduced in Thread One. Backstory Aria Aquaeum Kyrania Chase was born in the undersea paradise of Atlantis. Although she was raised to one day take over the submerged city, Aria was an adventurous spirit, much to the chagrin of her father, who became fiercely overprotective after her mother was slain in a skirmish with a rival city-state. When the Hero-Tron was detonated, Aria gained the unique power to manipulate water and to telepathically control the creatures of the sea. As soon as she got the chance, Aria joined G.R.A.V.E.S. under the name Neptuna, eager to improve the world. After she successfully defeated her rival Solar Flare, she was approached by Rustbolt, who offered her a place in L.E.G.I.O.N., which was rising at the time. Aria intially accepted the offer, until she saw the kind of thing that she would be doing. She confronted Rustbolt and attacked him, with the cyborg almost destroying her. She fled back to the ocean, leaving G.R.A.V.E.S. behind, determined to become the protector of Atlantis. While back home, she was approached by her former rival, who offered her a truce, due to L.E.A.F.'s corruption. Aria told the sunflower about L.E.G.I.O.N., and the two decided to form The Resistance in order to still do good in the world. Abilities *Hydrokinesis: Aria is a powerful hydrokinetic, with advanced control over water in it's liquid state. She has explored a large amount of her powers, but it is theorised that she has more at her disposal then she lets on. She can create waves, weapons or even hurricanes using her hydrokinesis. **Cryokinesis: While not as prominent or strong as her hydrokinesis, Aria's cryokinesis is still an valuable asset. She uses it mainly to freeze people in place, allowing her to better take them down with her stronger abilities. **Vapour Travel: Aria possess the unique ability to travel by turning her entire body into vapour, practically teleporting. Although this is powerful, it also drains her immensely, making it not very practically in a battle situation. *Sea Telepathy: Aria can communicate with and control the animals of the ocean using her powers, allowing her to practically double her forces during battle. Hyper Form *Seas Of Torment: ??? Weaknesses *Fire: Aria, when exposed to fire, becomes noticeably weaker and easier to take down, due to it dampening her abilities and putting a hinder on her mental capabilities Personality Aria does not know the trauma and terrors of war, but selflessly fights to stop it. She is a pacifist with a sword and a shield. She avoids getting attached to people because she knows that at any time she could fall in battle and doesn't want to hurt those around her. She also holds a grudge, letting her pride get ahead of her at times. Achievements *Became Neptuna *Founded The Resistance Relationships Rustbolt Sunny Orion Trivia *In the original RP, Neptuna was owned by Anony Gallery Category:Zombies Category:Female Category:Resistance Characters Category:Characters Category:JaF Reboot